The Program in Cancer Biology is focused on investigations into mechanisms and signaling pathways involved in the malignant transformation of cells. The goals are to advance basic understanding of cancer pathogenesis and to translate basic science discoveries into the clinical arena to improve the outcome of patients with cancer. The Program encompasses three major thematic groups: 1) Mechanisms and Pathways of Oncogenesis; 2) Cell Cycle, Cytoskeleton and Genomic Stability; and 3) Epithelial Neoplasia (including skin, prostate and lung cancer subgroups). Investigations are focused on mechanistic studies of oncogenes and tumor suppressor genes, the control of cell division, genomic stability and DNA damage checkpoints, as well as disease-specific interests in hematologic malignancies, skin, prostate and lung cancers. The 40 investigators represent two different schools (the School of Medicine and the School of Humanities & Sciences), 16 Departments, and five Divisions within the Department of Medicine. The research activities of the 40 investigators are supported by 73 peer-reviewed, investigator-initiated grants (R01s and others), and five T32 training awards. Total NCI support is $4.3 million, other NIH support is $7.2 million, and non-NIH support is $3.2 million. Since 2005, program investigators have published over 400 manuscripts relevant to cancer biology in peer-reviewed journals. The Cancer Center will continue to be invaluable in assisting with the translation of the basic science findings from this Program into new clinical approaches for the diagnosis and treatment of patients with cancer.